


Don't lie to me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “And you wonder why you’re still single" Asked by stepintomyworld via tumblr“I wanted to say more things that night.” She had mussed, her left hand playing with that awful ring Regina had seen her sometimes taking it off.“Which ones?” Regina had asked and then, just then, Emma had stared at her and Regina had fallen silent. Knowing she shouldn’t be asking what she was in the same way they didn’t talk about the gasps and far too pleasant sensation every time they used their magic alongside with the other.





	Don't lie to me

Zelena’s words were scalding on Regina’s sleep-deprived mind. Her eyes burnt as she sighed deeply into the half-empty glass in where the already too warm cider waited for her to drink it. She, however, didn’t feel like standing the flavor of the alcohol on her mouth and so she moved the glass away from her, her knuckles white as she closed her hands for long enough to feel her magic sparkling and bubbling just beneath her skin.

Her sister kept on staring at her as she laid down on her couch, one leg crossed above the other while trying to discharge the kinetic energy she could feel climbing up her arms, biting into her veins. The red-head didn’t say anything but her eyes glowed green for a moment before she, too, pushed away her own glass.

Regina silently followed the movement of the tumbler throughout her table, her eyes boring holes into the wooden surface before she glanced back to the older woman with a warning hum charging her now sparkling gaze.

“I don’t care that I’m single. Happiness doesn’t come with being with someone.”

The spitting words were cutting and for a moment they seemed to hover between the two of them in the darkened room in where Zelena had let herself enter half an hour ago as Regina protested about the lateness of the hour and the redhead’s intentions on getting her to drink. Which Zelena hadn’t bought.

Regina could feel droplets of cider tainting her lips in the same way her sudden outburst felt sour on her tongue and so she licked them, closing her eyes and regaining the control her magic threatened to break. Her clothes felt tight around her chest as she breathed in and out and so she swallowed, narrowing her eyes at her sister who merely hummed before crossing her arms, one brow arching higher than before.

“No. It doesn’t.” It’s a concession, one Regina sometimes forgot about in this town in where everyone seemed to be focused solely on being with their significant other. The idea choked her and for it she blindly grabbed her glass, emptying it while grimacing slightly at the taste of far too warm cider running down her throat, remembering why she had pushed it away seconds before all too well.

_Pathetic._

Zelena didn’t let her have a reprieve and so she kept on talking, her voice smooth as she raised it ever so slightly, a bubbling laugh almost getting lost on her tone and accent.

“It’s the one you are not with what bothers you, Regina.”

And the brunette knew she just didn’t have anything else to lie about, not when Zelena kept on staring at her, unblinkingly, with the ghost of a smirk stretching her lips. Her magic crackled on full force once again as blinked slowly, thinking on Henry, asleep upstairs, on how Zelena’s words didn’t -shouldn’t- get to her.

“How long has it been since you talked with her, sis?”

That question made Regina stand up abruptly and clench her jaw; wishing for the days in where she could play a much more refined pokerface. A trait she all but lost with the Queen’s disappearance. One that added to the increasingly worrisome list of things that, if she could, she would have done differently which Zelena didn’t need to know but, somewhat, she seemed to be already privy to. Sighing and threading her fingers through her hair, Regina sat down again, letting one hand fall into her lap as the other kept on playing with the necklace she wore around her neck.  The next words came unbidden and for a moment she wondered why she didn’t deny everything then and there, cut herself from a narrative she had been already come out of it utterly spent.

“I saw her today.”

The words left her mouth weakly however and she stared at Zelena as the redhead sighed and came closer to the edge of her own seat, the green and black blouse she wore sparkling into the warm, orange hued lights that Regina had switched on. Regina focused on the colors for a moment, thinking on how black rivulets had taken Emma away in a memory she oftenly found herself thinking about; on how Emma had been crying as she screamed for her before the air had taken her breath away alongside with her voice, silence on its echo before the dagger had fallen from the sky.

“You saw her today with him.”

Zelena’s words brought her back from her reverie but Regina could still feel the despair she had felt back in that moment alongside with the tears she had wanted to shed as she had come closer to the dagger; seeing a name on it that had tasted like ashes on her mouth as the others screamed for Emma in the same way she had just done. Her sister was still glancing at her when she looked away for a moment, calming her breathing and composing herself before letting one curl of hair go back to its designated place behind her ear, her own touch dragging sparks across her cheek as they bit into her. A warning.

“When was the last time you two were alone, Regina?”

This time the question was softer, less cutting, less of a game and more a concern. A real one that Regina felt unable to answer without breaking in two because that last time they been in a very similar situation to the one in where she was now with Zelena; alone on her house with Henry asleep upstairs. Easy laughter and warm smiles had filled the room in where she now tried to not think about. She had tried to go for another glass only to turn and find Emma much closer than before. Her eyes dark green and sparkling as she had taken the drink out of Regina’s hands while trembling slightly herself, eyes darting back and forth to her mouth which Regina opened, trying to see something else than the magic that kept on spilling out of Emma’s frame.  The very same one who kept blinding her as Emma had backed again, deep breath grumbling on her chest as she had sat back at her own spot, long fingers tapping on her knees while Regina had sat next to her, her own magic clawing her insides, pulsing with every passing second as tension kept on building once Emma admitted that she had been afraid the night she had needed to fight Gideon.

“I wanted to say more things that night.” She had mussed, her left hand playing with that awful ring Regina had seen her sometimes taking it off.

“Which ones?” Regina had asked and then, just then, Emma had stared at her and Regina had fallen silent. Knowing she shouldn’t be asking what she was in the same way they didn’t talk about the gasps and far too pleasant sensation every time they used their magic alongside with the other.

“Regina…” Zelena’s words were a warning and Regina shook her head just in time to feel the energy raising again.

“No, please… don’t.”

Zelena didn’t seem happy about it but she nodded and stood, leaving after throwing one last glance above her shoulder.

_“It’s the one you are not with what bothers you, Regina.”_

In front of her, the glasses exploded into tiny shards that glimmered like diamonds as they fell on the floor, their edges cutting Regina’s fingertips as she picked one, silently, while she heard the door of the mansion close behind Zelena’s strutting figure.

_“I’d have said that I don’t want to lose this, us. I’d have said that I didn’t want that wedding; only Henry and you, and me. I’d…_

_… have said that I don’t love him.”_


End file.
